


Une Loyauté Oubliée

by TheBlackWook



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Loyalty, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, post-Livre VI
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackWook/pseuds/TheBlackWook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quoiqu’en disait le peuple breton, Galessin et Gauvain avaient toujours été des hommes loyaux.  | Pour le prompt : Galessin/Gauvain + Loyauté</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une Loyauté Oubliée

Quoiqu’en disait le peuple breton, Galessin, Duc d’Orcanie, et Gauvain, prince au trône d’Orcanie, avaient toujours été des hommes loyaux. Le premier, sans être un fervent supporter du roi Loth, avait toujours été aux côtés du maître comploteur, s’exécutant à la moindre de ses consignes, qu’il les approuve ou non. Le second s’était toujours montré un soutien immuable pour son compère Yvain de Carmélide, un neveu aimant pour le roi Arthur et un fils le plus exemplaire possible en allant soutenir son père lors de sa trahison.

Les rumeurs pouvaient bien les qualifier de traîtres, eux savaient qu’ils avaient été loyaux. Et si à partir d'aujourd’hui ils avaient décidés de n’être loyaux qu’envers l’un et l’autre, il n’y aurait personne pour les en empêcher.


End file.
